pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/HS084
Oceń mój odcinek!!! Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? EXTRA!!! Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Eee... Słaby Pierwsze spekulacje Skoro, chyba, Hitmonlee lub Hitmonchan będzie należał do tajemniczego trenera, to do kogo, będzie należał drugi?? Znamy party sporej liczby postaci z anime i nikt nie ma żadnego z tych pokemonów. Może będzie tak, jak w finale Ligi Sinnoh, że przeciwnikiem TT( Tajemniczego Trenera) będzie jakiś nieznany nam trener, jak to było z przeciwnikiem Tobiasa w finale Ligi Sinnoh. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 14:42, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiele wyjaśni się w trzeciej części HS080 :P Już wtedy będzie wiadomo wszystko na temat Hitmonlee i Hitmonchana :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:58, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Chyba Cole zajmie TOP 8 :P '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png hmm... znaczy, że sugerujesz, iż Cole przegra z Dylanem ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:47, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Nie ,że wygra:P Pomyliło mi się - TOP4 .[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Moja teoria: Lenroc wygra z Damianem, a Alex z Colem. Wtedy najprawdopodobniej w finale Lenroc ponownie wygra, okaże się, że był Cor... Eee... Kimś innym za kogo się podaje i odda zwycięstwo Alexowi. :T 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:22, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciekawa teoria PG :P Czyli widzę, że jesteś kolejną wyznawczynią hasła "Lenroc = Cornel" ? :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, czy nim jest, czy nie, ale najwyraźniej zrobiło się modne powiedzonko: "Cor... Eee, znaczy Lenroc". :) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:04, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Trzcinko, no bo to jest prawdopodobne, że on nim jest :P 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 19:13, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) No ależ oczywiście, że jest prawdopodobne :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:50, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Czy to nie dziwne, że Naomi i Zack pokonali niepokonanego (podobno) Pokemona danego przeciwnika? (Hitmonchan Alexa i Articuno Lenroca) :P 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 19:56, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Są sobie przeznaczeni! xDD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:00, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Arti i Hitmocoś? Czy Naomi i Zack? :p 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 20:03, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Raczej to drugie... ._. Choć jak kto lubi... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:08, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy będzie odc?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:22, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) Tak propos Cor... Lenroca, to Lenroc ma Piloswine'a, a Cornel miał Swinuba. Przypadek? ;D Plik:373mini.gifDrSalamans [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Karasnik|''(I'm waiting for your PM!! :D)]]Plik:373mini.gif 14:40, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek będzie w piątek/sobotę. No ciekawe zestawienie Krasanik ;P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:15, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) Na części?Czyja pierwsza walka?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:25, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) Tylko czekać na Furreta ;D Plik:373mini.gifDrSalamans [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Karasnik|''(I'm waiting for your PM!! :D)]]Plik:373mini.gif 18:07, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) Dawaj następny odcinek ,i dwa następne! :D Nie mogę się doczekać Sinnoh ^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Komentarze Nie moge się doczekać drugiej części. Niby racja z tym Cor... Ale nie spodziewam się, żeby Trzcina tak zrobił choć wszystko jest możliwe. *le gasp* Lenroc do Cornel?! JAK TO MOŻLIWE?! Przecież nie mieliśmy ŻADNYCH, ale to ŻADNYCH wskazówek, że to on... 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:43, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaha :D Prawda? :D Postanowiłem, że to zostanie moją tajemnicą i dzielnie jej strzegłem. Nikomu jej nie wyjawiłem :P A planowałem to od... kurcze, chyba HS050 xD Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:44, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Właściwie, to były wskazówki, ale bardzo nieczytelne :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:45, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Bułahaha! Cornel! Yeah! xD 'Burn Up, Please' 18:49, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Czekam na wasze komentarze :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:35, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) To je Cornel, tego nie pokonasz xD Plik:373mini.gifDrSalamans [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Karasnik|(I'm waiting for your PM!! :D)]]Plik:373mini.gif 08:36, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Widzę tu pewne nawiązanie do Amelinum :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:37, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz, to i to ma swoje "cechy", czyż nie? :P Plik:373mini.gifDrSalamans [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Karasnik|(I'm waiting for your PM!! :D)]]Plik:373mini.gif 08:41, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) PG - no i to chyba nie był sarkazm, prawda? xp Cała reszta - To je Trzcina, tego nie zrozumiesz xD 'Burn Up, Please''' 10:24, lis 1, 2012 (UTC)